Stolen Puppies
by ZombieBarbie
Summary: "WHAT? I DEMAND YOU PUT THAT DOG BACK." The lawyer stomped her foot, and glared at the unfazed criminal. "Well. Me and the pet shop aren't really on good terms right now..." Courtney froze and slowly turned towards her boyfriend, "You didn't." DxC oneshot


**Hey it's Sasha! This is my first Duncan and Courtney one-shot. I just adopted 2 lively puppies (called Daisy and Minnie) who are eating the house, so I was inspired by that! I hope you really enjoy this, and if you would be kind enough to write a review I would really love that!**

"Today was such an awful day!" Courtney exclaimed as she walked into the flat she shared with her boyfriend, Duncan. She was wearing her everyday blazer, pencil skirt and flesh colored tights combo, and her mocha hair was up and out of her face in a ponytail.

Without even glancing at her boyfriend, who was lounging lazily on the couch, she flounced to the bedroom and kicked off her heels, chatting all the way, "I got this new case, I have to defend a lunatic! A LUNATIC! And then Lucy wouldn't phone the client, so I had to do it myself, while I was working on that-" she trailed off as she saw something on the lap of her boyfriend- something small, black and fuzzy, something small, black and fuzzy with pointed teeth and a bubblegum pink tongue sticking out of an open mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Courtney screamed, pointing a tan finger at the dog on Duncan's lap.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Duncan cooed, stroking the fluffy dog, "She's a 8 month rottweiler mix! I named her Scruffy in memory of Scruffy the spider. Isn't she adorable?"

"NO! IT'S TERRIBLE! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Courtney screamed pinning herself up against the white wall and inching towards the kitchen. Scruffy hoped down from Duncan's lap and raced towards Courtney, who gave another strangled yell.

"Oh, Princess, don't tell me you're afraid of dogs!" Duncan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Courtney shrieked, "Only that-" she pointed at the puppy, "one! It's terrible, and _fluffy_!" Courtney raced around the room towards the door, the dog chased after her barking excitedly, "SHE'S AFTER ME!"

"No. She wants to play. Stop moving and she won't follow you!" Duncan sighed, running a hand through his disheveled lime green mohawk.

Courtney stopped moving and Scruffy stopped racing after her. Duncan moved off the couch and scoped up the dog, "Really Princess. It's just a dog! I can't believe you're afriad of dogs!"

"Well! You'd be afraid of dogs if one ran full speed at you when you were a kid! It was terrifying. Of corse I begged my parents to pull a lawsuit on that terrible dog!"

"Of corse, because that's what normal people do," Duncan muttered under his breath.

"Well I'm a _bird_ person! Always have been and always will be a_ bird _person!" Courtney said crossing her arms over her chest, "Anyways why do we have a little ball of-"

"Scruffy," Duncan corrected.

"Fine. Call it what you may. Why do we have _Scruffy_?"

"I thought our family needed an addition, so I went out to the pet shop and got Scruffy." Duncan said looking at the dog lovingly with his lazy teal eyes.

"Well! I demand you return that dog right back where you got it!" Courtney yelled pointing at the door with her index finger. Duncan gave a hollow laugh.

"No can do Princess."

"WHAT? I DEMAND YOU PUT THAT DOG BACK." The lawyer stomped her foot, and glared at the unfazed criminal. Then she gave a huff and turned towards the door, her hand out to open it.

"Well. Me and the pet shop aren't really on good terms right now..." Duncan said, not glancing at his girlfriend as he put Scruffy back on the ground. The mutt egarly ran towards the bed room to look for a good sock to chew on.

Courtney froze and slowly turned towards her boyfriend, "You didn't."

"She has just sitting there will this sad look, and there was about 20 other puppies in her cage, and the shop person was in the back! And-"

"You stole a dog..." Courtney said lowering herself into the big, white armchair far away from Duncan and the dog she feared, "Why did you steal a dog?"

"Because it was cute, and I wanted one, and I _didn't_ have one, and it was free."

"It was free because you stole it." Courtney said from behind her hands, "Really Duncan I don't see why you-"

In a moment Duncan crossed the room to Courtney and planted a kiss on her lips, stopping the words flowing out her mouth in their tracks. The two stayed in the position for a while, when the broke apart Courtney eyes Duncan with her onyx eyes then smiled.

"I love you Duncan. Just next time steal a parakeet, okay?"

**Okay! It's over! How did you think I did for my first story? Please review! Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
